Forum:New Species Page Style
So, we're rolling out the new species page style but have hit a snag on the fact that we merge species based on two categories: Digimon who share the same name and familiars. Originally, I was going to stay familiars can stay, but I decided that gets complicated when you have modes/forms/etc. But the main concern I had is what happens with the ones who share the same name, like Agumon. I was hesitant because I liked the idea of having all the "Agumon" in one spot, making the lesser-known variations easier to find, especially when they're not covered by type/species like Greymon-species and the subspecies/variations tabs get labyrinthine. The "h1" experiment kind of soured me a little on keeping them all together. So, I was wondering if using disambiguation pages would help keep the information together. Like how we have Digimon Adventure go the anime but have the disambig link on top, we could do the same for the species. I'm not saying we have to go all the way down to characters like bulbapedia does, but it'll be an easy place to shove all of the variants that aren't quite covered under subspecies. Example: Agumon (disambiguation) Agumon can refer to any of the following species: *'Agumon' *'ExAgumon' *'BlackAgumon' *'Agumon (2006 anime)' *'BlackAgumon (2006 anime)' *'Agumon (Burst Mode)' *'Agumon Hakase' *'Agumon X' Just trying to brainstorm something. Lanate (talk) 04:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Totally on board with this. Should we also maybe make the "Species/Variants" more prominent, perhaps placing it directly under name row in the infobox? 13:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think Species/Variants is good where it is, trying to move it between name and either Japanese name or image would break the natural flow of the template. We can probably remove the Other Name variable as like with Samudramon we can cover other names in the etymology section. Does the mean pages like Cherubimon and Sistermon are going to be made into disambiguations? Chimera-gui (talk) 15:19, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree that the subspecies section can probably be left as it; I'm not fond of the idea of moving the collapsible sections higher up. I'm not sure about removing the other names parameter entirely; it depends on exactly how many other names we get. :::And to answer Chimera-gui, yes, pages like Chronomon, Antylamon, etc. would become disambiguation pages. Lanate (talk) 02:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only ones that might cause trouble are ones like Cerberumon Werewolf Mode with different spelling/punctuation on what essentially the same name which both Imperialdramon and Lucemon's forms have a habit of doing as well as just being called either the base species name or the specific mode name. For example Lucemon's Chaos Mode just Lucemon (En/Ja), Lucemon (Fallen Mode), and Lucemon Wild 1st Mode listed as other names. It's not so much that there are Digimon with multiple name but rather Digimon with multiple variations of what's basically the same name like Kazemon's Japanese name being Fairymon/Fairimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Which is why it may be easier at times to do it with the name box, particularly for all the variations of the way X-Antibody Digimon are handled, and especially since we're all-canon. I don't want the etymologies section to be something long enough you have to scroll through, especially if you take into account we have easily obtainable names for Japanese/English/Chinese/Korean and have smattering of others. Less relevant names can be placed there. Lanate (talk) 04:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So have the Etymology sections just focus on major alternate names like Beastmon/Persiamon/Bastemon while the the Other Names variable be used for alternate spellings/punctuations and renamed accordingly? Maybe ignore instances of forms being referred to by just the name of the base species altogether? Chimera-gui (talk) 05:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Something along those lines, though for some Digimon like the X-Antibody Digimon, that's the whole reason why we had merged species pages in the first place. Something like that is perfect for Other Names, if nothing else than for record. Lanate (talk) 02:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Mind if I try doing a proof of concept with Kazemon and Zephyrmon to give an idea of what I was thinking for how Etymology and Other Names could work under the new style? So for Kazemon, the Etymology section would just be Fairimon & Kazemon while Zephyrmon's would be just Shutumon & Zephyrmon. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Lanate, in the recent edits made to Magnamon and Omnimon, the language is between parenthesis, unlike what we have made before. Example, they use "(La:)" instead of "La:". Was that an oversight, or should we start to use this? 14:55, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Oversight! A prime example of why you shouldn't be doing wiki edits at 4 in the morning while trying to sober up enough to go to sleep! Lanate (talk) 17:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC)